Songs of Battle
by Genital WarThunder
Summary: Have you ever been in a fight and music starts playing out of nowhere? Well RWBY is no different, the music empowers you to drive forward and win! Music is magical, deal with it!
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a fan based parody.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **Please support the official release.**

Jaune was on the ground again. He'd been in this same situation numerous times before. He was on the ground, Cardin was above him laughing at his dismay while the rest of the class judged him.

Ruby was sympathetic toward her best friend. While Weiss rolled her eyes and decided to focus on her scroll rather than the fight. Blake watched, but her eyes were filled with pity, today she'd brought a book for this very occasion. Yang was always optimistic and said that Jaune would find a way out of this.

His own team was slowly turning on him. Ren was always silent, but Jaune spent enough time around him to recognize what certain facial features meant. Nora always cheered him on…slowly but surely the cheers faded and eventually stopped. Pyrrha had offered to train him, to help him but he made the stupid decision and said no. If only he'd just said no, he yelled at her, made some stupid manly declaration and most likely burned their bridge of friendship with it.

He buried his fist into the ground and dragged himself up. Professor Goodwitch was about to call the match when a guitar was heard.

 _(Second Chance by Shinedown)_

"What's that sound?" Ruby looked around.

"Is that music?" Ren looked around.

What they failed to realize was that Jaune's aura started to refill. He stood proudly and turned to face Cardin. He smiled as he felt new life coursing through his veins. Goodwitch saw this change and stepped back, morbidly curious as to what was going to happen next.

 _My eyes are open wide  
By the way  
I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way  
I'm leaving out today_

 _I just saw Haley's comet, shooting  
She waved, said, "Why are you always running in place"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere_

Jaune curled into himself, his aura surrounding him and in a triumphant roar his aura exploded. The audience clearly shocked at this new development and whatever they were doing beforehand was cast aside. Jaune launched himself at Cardin with newfound fervor as he attacked the bully.

 _Tell my mother, tell my father  
I have done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

Cardin was finally pushed Jaune back almost afraid, where did this newfound energy come from?! Jaune began circling Cardin with a smile. He was having fun, it was as if everything he thought earlier was gone.

 _Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close it's only for today_

 _I just saw Haley's comet, she waved  
She waved, said, "Why are you always running in place"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere_

Nora found her voice again, she cupped her hands over her mouth and cheered with every muscle she could as Jaune launched himself against Cardin again. Ren found himself astounded, not only at the mysterious music coming from nowhere, but at the 180 Jaune just pulled. Pyrrha was also taken back as she watched mostly confused as to what literally just happened.

 _Tell my mother, tell my father  
I have done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 _Here is my chance  
This is my chance_

There was a small drum solo in the music and Jaune gripped his blade with both hands and raised it to strike. Cardin saw this as an opening and decided to kick Jaune below the belt in a last ditch effort to desperately win. Only Jaune had wizened up to his tricks and used his aura to protect the family jewels.

 _Tell my mother, tell my father  
I have done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

 _Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

Jaune brought the blade down and it cut Cardin's mace in half. The dust inside the mace exploded sending Cardin flying away. If his aura was depleted yet, he was out of bounds now.

"Winner is Jaune Arc," Glynda announced.

"You sound surprised," Jaune smirked with newfound confidence.

"I am," Glynda nodded, "Its not everyday someone hacks into the announcement system to give themselves a motivational song boost."

"What?" Jaune asked sheathing his blade, "I don't even know what you said."

"The song?" Glynda pointed upwards, "That was you wasn't it?"

"I guess," Jaune shrugged, "But I don't even know how that happened."

"JAUNE!" Ruby and Nora tackled him. They were both speaking so loud and so fast, he couldn't even tell if they were speaking English. Ren was able to pry Jaune free and bring him to his feet.

"I knew you had it in you Ladykiller!" Yang slapped his shoulder, "Song choice wasn't bad either! How'd you do that anyway?"

"I have no idea," Jaune shrugged, "But whatever that was, it was awesome!"

"I'll say!" Ruby jumped.

"That was impressive," Blake nodded joining the group, "I wonder if you decide the music or if whatever plays it chooses it for you?"

"Can we all do it?!" Ruby bounced, "I wonder what my song is!"

"I guess we'll only know if were fighting," Weiss chimed in, "But who gets the song? You or your opponent?"

"We'll never know," Nora played up her mysterious voice, "We'll have to fight and see!"

"My question is," Yang formed a lecherous smile, "Will music play during all forms of physical activity?" she moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Goddamn it Yang," Ruby and everybody sighed.

…

 **So, I came up with this while I procrastinated every other story I write so yeah. Ta-da! This'll be something I do when I procrastinate, which will be everyday…**

 **Don't forget to support the Genital WarThunder P/a/treon!**

 **I'll see y'all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a fan based parody**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **Please support the official release.**

…

The school was on fire around her. Ruby knelt down while her sister was just had her arm amputated, Blake was stabbed in the stomach…

Ruby turned around and saw the man responsible for all of this Adam Taurus. He slowly stalked over to them his hand on the hilt on his sword.

"I'll give you marks for determination," Adam stopped a few feet from Ruby. She stood up and they began to circle each other as a slow guitar started playing.

 _(Nothing Else Matters – Metallica)_

Anger boiled to the surface as Ruby readied her weapon, "Only way I'm leaving my sisters behind is in a fucking box you prick."

"No one left behind," Adam chuckled, "Commendable."

Ruby shouted as she leaped toward Adam with Crescent Rose at the ready. He blocked her strike and forced her back.

 _So close, no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never opened myself this way_

 _Life is ours, we live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Every day for us something new_

 _Open mind for a different view and nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they knooow_

 _But I know_

Ruby fired a couple of shots at Adam and he used his semblance to absorb the energy. Only Ruby had no idea what his semblance was, and she charged forward again. Adam activated his semblance and in one massive cleave he severed Crescent Rose's blade from the shaft and cut a line between the bones in her forearm.

 _So close, no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they knooow_

 _But I know_

A guitar solo played while Ruby gathered the blade of Crescent Rose and tore of a piece of her cloak. She lined up the blade with her limp arm and tightened the piece of the cloak until her arm was numb. Ignoring the new wounds she just inflicted upon herself she readied herself again.

"Ruby?" Blake looked up from the ground when she saw who she was fighting, "RUBY?!" she tried to stand but her wound wouldn't allow her.

"What's going on?" Yang woke up. She was horrified when she saw her baby sister in the state she was in, "Ruby get out of there!"

 _Never opened myself this way_

 _Life is ours, we live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters_

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Every day for us something new_

 _Open mind for a different view and nothing else matters_

With the reduced weight Ruby's semblance faster than normal. She delivered quick mosquito strikes while avoiding Adam's strikes. Without another option, Adam went on the defensive and absorbed what energy he could from whatever he attacks he could block.

 _Never cared for what they say_

 _Never cared for what games they play_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know and I know YEAH!_

There was another guitar solo and Adam had built up enough energy. He used his semblance again this time removing Ruby's arm just like her sister. Ruby staggered a bit staring at the lump of her arm.

"RUBY!" Yang cried. She tried to run to her, but fell from there she crawled.

"ADAM DON'T DO IT!" Blake sat up and opened her wound.

"I'll admit," Adam drove his sword through Ruby's chest, "You put up more of a fight than any other human I've faced."

"Never give up," Ruby wheezed, "Never give in." she had a tiny fragment of Crescent Rose left and she drove it into Adam's chest, "If I'm dying, then I'll see you on the other side asshole."

 _So close, no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _No, nothing else matters…_

As the song faded out, so did the life in both their eyes. Adam dropped Ruby while he fell back. Yang dragger herself past Adam leaving a trail of blood from her arm.

"You're alright," Yang whispered to herself, "You're always alright. This is just a bad dream." She shook Ruby's body. She pulled Adam's sword from her chest. She put Ruby's body on her lap and cradled her head in her arm.

"Yang?" Weiss came running toward her. She gasped at the sight, she knelt down next to Yang. She buried her head in Weiss' shoulder and let out a guttural sob.

…

 **Don't forget to support the Genital WarThunder P/a/treon.**

 **I'll see you next time!**


End file.
